Stay With me
by emmarizonatorres
Summary: Just a different version of Skins Fire. I'm not saying anything more, I just didn't like the way Naomily ended. You should give this fic a try if you didn't like it either. Rated M mostly for language.


**Well, hello. This is my first Skins fanfiction, hope you guys enjoy it. I just didn't feel like I enjoyed Skins fire that much.. I mean, it was great, but I wanted Naomily to end a little bit differently, so here's my version ! Please, let me know what you think about this first chapter, reviews are obviously always welcome.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1-This is how we do**

I used to be really fucking happy.

Then college ended and my life basically fell apart. During college I had everything sorted out, no decisions to make, I just had to live my everyday life with my amazingly gorgeous girlfriend. Then college ended, everyone moved away, all my friends where either in university or already working and I was left with nothing but Emily. It was okay back then, because I would always find Emily by my side and that was enough to make me happy about what I had. Then the internship in New York knocked on our door, but it still didn't seem like a big deal, it just made me incredibly proud of Emily, even if it meant being apart for way too much time. It didn't matter, because we are Naomi and Emily and we love each other. Now I spend most of my time here, in this flat, all alone, waiting for Effy to eventually come back at night and have a drink with me, but she's always too tired to talk and I'm alone again.

After dinner I can talk to Emily, I can see her, but it makes me mad to think that I can see her on my computer, but I can't touch her. I miss feeling her hands on me and I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night and realize that my bed is fucking empty without her. She left only four months ago and I already miss her in an excruciating way, probably because we don't know when she'll be able to come back. It's bloody annoying.

_"How is it that they won't tell you when you'll be back here ? Is that even fucking legal ? I mean, you have a life here !" It was the first time we ended up fighting about her internship. I had been proud of her since the moment she got that call, but not knowing when I was going to see her again made me really fucking upset. I didn't like the idea of her being in New York while I was stuck here in London, with no job and a roommate that didn't even realize that we were living together, sometimes. _

_"They said I'm supposed to get a life there, too." She told me and I wasn't sure what that meant. "You stay here and I'll be back as soon as possible, yeah ?"_

_"Of course I'll be here, but it's fucking frustrating. We've never been apart since we're together, Emily. I know that it won't be a problem for our relationship, I love you and you love me and that's all that matters, but... Bloody hell, it's annoying."_

_She smiled at me and kissed me gently. "I know it is, but there's nothing that we can do about it. Let's just enjoy these last days together, yeah ?"  
><em>

I still don't understand why, but being in the hospital makes me think about way too many things, I hate being here. It smells like death and the walls are too bright and too white to represent death. It makes me go nuts. I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and I grab it to see that Effy's calling me, again.

"What ?" I say, finally picking up her tenth call.

"Oh, there you are. I thought that you were avoiding me."

"I was, you twat. What do you want ?"

"Naomi, are you at the hospital or did you run away again ?" She sounds just like my mother. She's so worried about me going to the doctor's because I'm always running away before even having the chance to see him.

"I am, I am... I promise. I'm about to go in and talk to the damn doctor." I'm lying, I've already talked to the doctor, I already know everything there is to know about this fucking cancer, I just don't want to talk about it on the phone, I don't even want to think about how much this whole situation sucks. I wish Emily was here, I wish I could hold her and tell her how much I miss her. I'm sure she'd know what to say, I'm sure she'd make me feel better. I hang up without saying goodbye and wait for her to call again but, surprisingly, it doesn't happen. She probably thinks I'm going in now, while I'm just outside this horrible place, smoking. I slowly walk to the bus stop and go back home, because I know that Effy won't be there and she won't ask questions. The ride home feels eternal and I can't stop thinking about what the doctor said. When I get home, I walk to my bedroom and go lay on my bed, where I silently start crying. I close my eyes and probably fall asleep, because when I open them again it's dark outside and Effy's laying next to me.

"What did he say ? I thought I'd find you wasted on the roof, covered in cocaine and whiskey."

I look at her and know that I would normally smile but, this time, I don't. "I don't do cocaine anymore, only mdma for me."

"Naomi..."

We always try to laugh about bad stuff that happens to us, we always try to make it disappear. It's what we do, it's what we've always done, even when we were younger. But some things just can't be erased, some things can't be forgotten. I tried to forget cheating on Emily with too much cocaine and alcohol, but I was still a cheater when I woke up in the morning. We tried to forget Freddie's death with mdma and tequila, but it didn't make him come back to life.

We both know that getting wasted won't change the fact that I'm dying.


End file.
